degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 214: Kiss With A Fist
Main Plot: Keith (Keith is walking with Eric and Chloe) Keith: You’re looking at a taken man right now. Eric: Taken? Keith: Hank asked me out! Chloe: Isn’t he that old guy you were talking to a few months ago? Eric: Old? How old? Keith: Calm down, he just turned 19. Chloe: Yeah and you’re 15. Eric: Barely. If he has sex with you then that’s statutory rape. Keith: No one here said anything about sex! We’re just dating. Chloe: You don’t think a 19 year old wants sex? Eric: He wants sex, bro. Keith: Well he’s mature enough to wait. Chloe: Wait what, 3 years until you’re of age? Keith: If we love each other, nothing else should matter. And if we decide to have sex before I’m 18, it won’t be rape because I will give my consent. Eric: The courts won’t look at it that way. Keith: Well then we’ll make sure no one knows about it. Thanks for the lecture mom and dad. (Keith rolls his eyes and walks away) Chloe: This is going to end badly… Eric: Do we just stand on the sidelines and watch it happen? Chloe: Normally I would say no, but I think he needs to realize that he’s making a mistake for himself. Eric: Then I guess we wait for the bomb to go off. Chloe: This should be interesting. Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JAsXPRvU3Y Sub Plot: Ethan (Scott, Liam, and Danielle are going over an idea for FilmFridayz) Danielle: This video is going to be great! Scott: Whoa, do you guys see what I see? (Ethan is walking through the halls and right towards them) Ethan: I’m back, bitches! Liam: What’s up bro? Good to see you! (They hug and Ethan smiles towards Danielle and Scott) Danielle: Look what my boots kicked out of the dirt. Just kidding, how was house arrest? Ethan: Shitty for sure. I’m just glad it’s over. Scott: So you’re back at school now? Ethan: Not yet. I’m just here to talk to my teachers for today. I still have a 90 day suspension. I have my court session tomorrow. Danielle: Whoa, what do you think they’re going to do? Ethan: See my improvement and drop the charges. Liam: What charges? Ethan: They want to fine my parents $2000 for me missing so much school. Scott: You got this. Ethan: I hope so… Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany and Levi are doing homework in the lunchroom) Brittany: I like this. We don’t hang out as much as we used to. Levi: I guess. (Brittany goes to kiss him and he turns away) Levi: I need to get to my class early. Brittany: Why? Levi: I like talking to that teacher before class. Brittany: Do you want to breakup or something? Levi: No of course not! You’re the only thing keeping me sane. Brittany: Then why would you rather talk to a teacher than to me? Levi: You just wouldn’t get it. (Levi walks away and Brittany looks offended) Olivia: Someone get dumped? Brittany: No…not yet anyway. I can’t take it anymore Olivia. Olivia: Then break up with him! Now that his mom’s dead there’s nothing keeping you with him. Brittany: Except the fact that he just said I’m the only thing keeping him sane. Olivia: If you break up with him and he goes psycho, that’s not your fault. He’s in charge of his own actions. Brittany: I know but- Olivia: No excuses, you need to stop pity dating him because if he figures that out he’s going to be even more crazy than he is now. Brittany: You’re right…I just don’t want him to go psycho on me. He scares me… (Olivia hugs Brittany) Main Plot: Keith (Keith sits down in class and Scott takes his seat next to him) Scott: So I heard that you and Hank are official now. Keith: Yeah, where’d you hear it from? Scott: Well apparently he’s bragging to all his friends about it. Keith: That’s sweet. Scott: Listen, I’ve heard some things about him. I don’t know if dating him is the best idea. Keith: Oh really like what? Scott: Just that he’s a bad boyfriend and a horrible person. Keith: Listen, I get that you’re jealous that since I came out my life has been perfect and since you came out your life has sucked, but trying to sabotage my love life won’t get you anywhere. Scott: Are you serious right now? I’m trying to help you! Keith: As if I’d believe that. You’re pathetic, I hope you know that. (Keith turns around and rolls his eyes and Scott looks shocked) Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan walks up to his old lunch table) Ethan: Hey guys…wow this group has changed. Jamie: Hey man, take a seat. Eric: You’re friends with this guy? Caylee: Oh dear. Sophie: Well we used to be. The lines aren’t so clear anymore… Ethan: Well I mean, I hope to be friends with all of you. Eric: I’ll pass. Liam: Dude, shut up. Ethan: One more remark and I’ll beat the shit out of you! Danielle: Can you both stop acting like idiots? Eric: You’ve been here for 10 minutes and you’re already pissing me off. Ethan: I remember you kicking my ass a few months ago, I’ve been working out for my whole arrest, I hope you know that. Eric: I could still take you. Jamie: Guys, lower the testosterone and let’s all just cool down. Ethan: No…I guess I’m not wanted here anymore. (Ethan walks away) Caylee: Nice Eric. Eric: He’s not a good guy! Danielle: At one point he wasn’t, but I think he’s changed. Eric: A leopard never changes his spots… Main Plot: Keith (Keith and Alicia are walking to lunch together) Alicia: I mean I’m happy for you…but please be careful. Keith: Oh my god can everyone stop making a big deal about the fact that he’s 19! He’s a good person so everyone needs to stop judging him! Alicia: It’s just…are you sure you’re mature enough to date someone that old. They might be into stuff you’re not…like taxes. Keith: Shut up. Everything between us is fine. Hank: Hey babe. Keith: Hey! This is my friend Alicia. Hank: Nice to meet you, Alicia. (Hank goes to shake her hand and she hesitates at first, but then shakes it) Alicia: You too…how did you get into this school? Hank: I just told the secretary I’m picking Keith up and I’m his father. Alicia: You lied to the secretary? Hank: Whoa, no need to spaz. (Alicia gives Keith a concerned look) Hank: Ready to go for lunch Keith? Keith: Let’s go. (Keith kisses Hank passionately and looks at Alicia the whole time) Keith: Bye Alicia. (Alicia stands alone and frustrated) Third Plot: Brittany (Scott and Brittany are walking in the halls together) Scott: Just do it. Break up with him and get it over with. It’s like band-aid. Brittany: Ugh, you’re right. (Devon is running through the hall and bumps into Brittany) Devon: Sorry! Brittany: Go away, freak! (Devon stands there and stares her down before walking off) Scott: There he is…good luck. (Brittany walks up to Levi) Brittany: Hi… Levi: What’s up? Brittany: I need to tell you something. Levi: Okay? Hurry up, I gotta get to class. Brittany: I’m breaking up with you. We’re over. Levi: What? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Brittany: You’ve treated me like shit ever since you’re- Levi: Since my mom died! Sorry it changed me as a person! Brittany: Well I don’t like the person you’ve become. I’m sorry. Levi: No you’re not. You’re a cold-hearted bitch who doesn’t care who she hurts or who she steps on! Brittany: Okay, paint me to be the bad guy. That’s cool. Levi: I never want to see your ugly bitch face ever again, okay? (Levi slams his locker and storms off and Brittany looks shocked) Scott: Wow…that was a reaction. Brittany: I can’t believe he said that. Scott: At least you don’t have to deal with his shit anymore. Brittany: He’s really scaring me, Scott. Maybe something’s wrong with him. Scott: Or maybe he’s pissed cuz he got dumped. He’ll be fine, don’t worry. (Scott pats her shoulder and walks off) Brittany: I’m not so sure… Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan walks by Mr. Stein’s room) Mr. Stein: Hey, Ethan. What’s up? I’ve missed you at FilmFridayz. Ethan: Oh yeah…house arrest. Mr. Stein: I heard. I hope your court case goes alright. Ethan: Same here. I just want to put everything to be put in the past and move on. I want to be a better person now. Mr. Stein: Well it’s one thing to want to change, but it’s a whole different story to actually do it. Ethan: Do you think I can? Mr. Stein: If you put your mind to it, yes. It’ll take time though. I believe in you, Ethan. Ethan: Thanks…it seems like no one else does. Mr. Stein: Then it’s your job to prove them wrong. (Mr. Stein goes back into his room and Ethan smiles) Ethan: I’m gonna prove them wrong… Main Plot: Keith (Keith and Hank get back into his car) Hank: I hope the mall was okay for lunch. Keith: As long as I’m with you it doesn’t matter. Hank: You’re sweet. (They start to kiss) Hank: Um Keith…do you want to… Keith: Want to? (Hank points down to the boner he has) Keith: Oh… (Keith remembers Alicia asking him if he’s mature or not) Keith: Yeah, let’s do it. (They are in the backseat and start ripping each other’s clothes off) Hank: You’re sure right? Keith: I want you to be my first…I’m really sure. (They continue to have sex in the parking lot of the mall) Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany and Scott walk up to her locker the next day in the morning) Scott: Ethan’s probably at the courthouse right now. Brittany: I don’t know him, but I still feel bad. He must be so scared… (She opens her locker and a note falls out) Scott: What’s that? Brittany: Let me read it. (She picks it up and starts reading) Brittany: So many things have been pushing me closer and closer to the edge. You pushed me over yesterday and I’m going to show everyone just how dangerous I am. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks better run, better run, outrun my gun. '' Scott: Oh my god…is this a…hit list? Brittany: And I’m on it… Scott: Levi is going to shoot up the school just because you dumped him! Brittany: A lot of other stuff must have happened…he never told me anything. Scott: Look, Ethan, Liam, and Jeremy are all on here. Brittany: I didn’t even know he knew them! Scott: He must have kept a lot from you… (The bell rings) Brittany: Oh my god…we’ll meet at lunch and talk about this okay? Scott: Sounds like a plan. (Brittany puts the note back into her locker and looks over her shoulder) Main Plot: Keith (Alicia is walking to class and Keith pulls her into the janitor’s closet) Alicia: What are you doing!? Keith: I had sex with Hank yesterday! Alicia: What?! Are you serious? Keith: Yes! It was amazing! Alicia: Did you use a condom? Keith: Yeah, that’s the bad part I was waiting to tell you. Alicia: You didn’t use protection? Are you stupid! Keith: It doesn’t matter though. Alicia: It matters if you’re in danger. It matters a lot. I’m sure you’re not his first Keith. You need to take an STD test pronto! Keith: Okay…I will. Alicia: I can’t believe he had sex with you a day after you started dating him! Keith: I said yes though! Alicia: How could you do that?! You don’t even know the guy that well. Keith: I know him very well. Alicia: I’m scared for you…you’re acting really stupid right now. Keith: You wanted me to act mature so I acted mature and now I’m acting stupid? What do you want from me? Alicia: By act mature I meant be committed to a serious relationship not fuck as soon as you possibly could! (Alicia leaves the closet and Keith shakes his head) Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan walks back into the court room) Judge: Mr. Webber our council of parents have come to a conclusion. Due to the over the top amount of missing days, they don’t feel like you are capable to go on with the year. Ethan: What? Judge: Along with your 90 day suspension, you will also be held back at the end of the year to repeat the days you missed. Ethan: Are you kidding me? Judge: Court dismissed. Ethan: I’m being held back? Lawyer: At least you’re not sent to DH right? (Ethan is left alone in the courtroom and stands there in shock) Main Plot: Keith (Mrs. Dayton hands Keith an STD test) Mrs. Dayton: I don’t want to see you down here for another one of these again, okay? Keith: Of course not. Never. Thanks again. (Keith walks up to Eric and they go to the bathroom) Eric: Why do I have to be here when you take it? Keith: To watch the door and take me to the nurse if I faint because it’s positive. Eric: Ugh fine. (Keith comes out of the stall) Keith: And now we wait 30 seconds… Eric: How do you take it? Keith: Oh you pee on it. Eric: Ew. That’s sick. Keith: How could I be so stupid? Alicia was right…instead of acting mature I acted stupid. Eric: Hey it was one mistake. Granted, it was a huge one, but now you learned from it. Keith: Has it been 30 seconds? Eric: I don’t know, you can check. (Keith goes and comes back) Keith: It’s negative. I’m fine! (Eric hugs him) Eric: See? Nothing to worry about. Keith: I guess… (They leave and Chloe walks by and sees the test) Chloe: Um, what’s that for? Keith: Uh…uh it’s Scott’s. Eric: What? Keith: Yeah, I’m just throwing it away for him. (Eric shakes his head and leaves and Scott walks by) Chloe: Scott! You had sex? Scott: What? No…I’m going to lunch. (Scott sees Keith pleading for him to say the test is his) Scott: Uh…Keith you were supposed to hide that! Keith: Sorry man, I was about to. Chloe: I can’t believe you would have unprotected sex! Are you stupid? Scott: I guess so…I’m so ashamed. Chloe: You should be! We’ll talk later. (Chloe walks away and Keith walks up to Scott) Keith: Oh my god thank- Scott: Save it, Keith. (Scott walks away and Keith looks guilty) Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan walks up to his table) Danielle: How was the court date? Ethan: Horrible… Liam: Doesn’t your suspension start today? Ethan: Yeah, my parents are signing forms in the office. I got held back… Sophie: Oh my god, just because you missed too much school? Moon: Well he has to make it up somehow. Ethan: Apparently it’s too much to make up just in summer school. Brad: So you’ll have to be a freshman again next year? Ethan: Yup and watch all you guys move on without me. Olivia: I’m sorry bud. We’ll still love you…but not in front of our sophomore friends. Just kidding. Ethan: Whatever. (Ethan walks away) Olivia: Wrong time? (Everyone nods yes) Olivia: Thought so… Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany and Scott are at lunch staring at the note) Brittany: We have to tell someone! Scott: We don’t even know for sure if it’s Levi’s. Brittany: Who else would it be? Scott: Maybe it’s Gina sending her revenge from Texas for you supporting my homosexuality! Brittany: Be serious. I’m on this list…I could get shot. Scott: I’m sure it’s a bluff. They always turn out to just be threats. Brittany: Not always…I don’t want to die because I broke up with my boyfriend. Scott: You could try taking him back. Brittany: That would piss him off even more since he’d know I’m only doing it to save my skin. Scott: So what do we do? Brittany: Let’s try to get some more info on this before we show anyone. I’m sure you’re right…it’s just a threat. Scott: So we leave it alone? Brittany: Until we find something that tells us we shouldn’t. Scott: Alright deal… Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan is waiting outside the office and Jamie sits next to him) Jamie: Sorry you got held back. Ethan: It is what it is. Jamie: But now you have more time to prove yourself. You said you were going to grow up…so do it. Ethan: I guess yeah. Jamie: You get to redo a whole year you want to forget. That’s a blessing in disguise I think. Ethan: I can everything right that I did wrong before. I mean, all my friends will be moving on but I’ll make new ones. Jamie: You just have to stay positive. It’ll all work out. Ethan: Yeah…I have to go but I’ll see you around. Jamie: You will be around still right? Ethan: I don’t have to stay inside all the time, so I’ll definitely be around. Jamie: Then I hope to see you soon. Ethan: You’ll see me…hopefully a new me… Main Plot: Keith (Keith is in his bed that night and calls Scott) Keith: Hi can I please just speak. Scott: Go on. Keith: I know I treated you like crap the other day like I always do and if I were you, I wouldn’t have covered for me either, but thank you so much because you did. That just shows you’re a better person than I am. Scott: We were best friends for a whole year…those brotherly feelings don’t go away really. I still have your back whenever you need it. I don’t care how shitty you treat me…I still got you. Keith: And I’ll try to be nicer. I’m sorry. (Hank calls on the other line) Keith: I have to go but talk to you later. (He switches the lines) Hank: I want you right now. Keith: Oh? Hank: Can I stop by? There’s a spot in my backseat that’s yearning for us to use again. Keith: You mean have sex right now? Hank: Yeah. Keith: Alright…but get condoms on the way. Hank: Will do. You want me to right? Keith: Yeah…of course… (Keith hangs up the phone and sighs, looking unsure) Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany is walking to the bathroom at school and hears a locker slam behind her) Brittany: Hello? (She hears a gun cock and turns around to hear it fire) Brittany: NO! (She wakes up, sweaty in bed) Brittany: Just a dream, Britt… (She gets a text from an anonymous phone number) Brittany: ''Better run better run faster than my bullet… ''Oh my god…I need to talk to Levi. (The person who sent the text looks at it and forwards it to Jeremy, Ethan, and Liam) Devon: Time to show everyone that I’m done being messed with… (Devon smiles and picks up the gun on the side of his bed) Devon: We’re going to have some fun aren’t we? 'NEXT WEEK' Danielle: How could you do this?! '''THE TWO-PART MID-SEASON FINALE' Jeremy: I don’t even know this guy! Brittany: That makes no sense… WITH EPISODES ON SUNDAY AND FRIDAY Alicia: I need to do it! Danielle: No you don’t! EVERYTHING Sophie: I don’t want to live anymore! Moon: Get over it! WILL Olivia: This is scary… Mr. Hanson: GET EVERYONE OUT OF THERE! Ethan: What’s going on?! EXPLODE Brittany: RUN! Scott: This isn’t happening! Devon: I’M NOT CRAZY! Caylee: LIAM! Julia: Don’t go in there! Dex: You’re insane…don’t talk to me. Mr. Hanson: I want to tell you everything is okay…but I can’t. Brittany: I don’t want to die! Devon: But you have to… (A gunshot is heard and someone screams) THE MID-SEASON FINALE NEXT SUNDAY AND FRIDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts